Head-On
by CelestialWizard
Summary: She wasn't having one of the best months, she lost her boyfriend, best friend, she had daddy issues, a sprained ankle and loads of homework. She considered suicide but decided to stay strong. Because she need to face her problems head-on.One-Shot Slight Nalu and levy and Lucy friendship. Dedicated to XxFairy-chanxX Cover is not mine.


**_Hey there for those of you who don't know me my name is CelestialWizard. This is my first One-shot and I would like to dedicate this to XxFairy-chanxX_**

**_Also if you have not checked out my story you should, things are getting complicated. _**

* * *

><p>"He said that he was bored of you and that's why he broke up with you." The only thoughts through her head after hearing those were was I only a toy to play with?' Sure, their relationship may have been short, but she can't say she didn't enjoy it. They had their good times and their bad times. Memories of the two of them together would replay over her head, which wasn't helping her case. When you looked around her you felt the atmosphere of depression. Another thing that wasn't helping her was her father being such an asshole towards her. She was not having the the best month of her life. Her best friend abandoned her, in her time of need and replaced her, she sprained her ankle and to top it all of she had loads of homework. She wasn't one to think of committing suicide, but after all that she just might consider it, she wanted to avoid her problems, but can you really blame her she's only a teen. Maybe just maybe there was someone waiting for her out there...<p>

_**To Stay Strong and face problems Head-on... That was her new goal**_

It may have not been easy to go to school, she faced her problems head on it may have meant she had to fake smile, but she did so any way. At first she wanted to transfer schools, but she decided to face her problems head-on, after all. She was going to show everyone she was strong, it may have been painful in the beginning, but she needed to become stronger.

* * *

><p>Making new friends was hard, but as time went by she made a couple new one's. She eventually became best friend of a girl named Levy McGarden. Sure, she wasn't comfortable around her at first, she was shy after all. Levy talked to her and she eventually warmed up to Levy. Sure she only met Levy a while ago, but it felt as if she knew her all her life.<p>

* * *

><p>She had told levy about her ex-boyfriend and her old best friend and all Levy said was 'to bad they didn't appreciate you, he didn't deserve you' Levy also said "Lucy you are the strongest person I know and I'm sure one day you will find a person who makes you happy." Levy's words gave her hope, things seemed to get better.<p>

* * *

><p>As time went by she and her father became closer, sure it took a while but their problems were solved, not completely but mostly solved. She was asked out by many other guys, she did her best to reject them kindly. It wasn't that they were ugly or something, she just wasn't ready for a relationship, that is until she met Natsu.<p>

* * *

><p>It was as if fate brought them together, no wait it was destiny, you know what let's just say they were meant to meet. They became friends, he protected her, he trusted her, and most importantly he loved her, she was clueless he dropped many hints for her, yet she failed to notice. She wasn't very smart when it came to love sure she had A's and B's in all her classes let's just say she was learning to love.<p>

* * *

><p>When he first asked her out, she replied 'no'. Every day he asked her out and she would say 'no'. One day she finally said yes, the boy was very happy. I would love to go into details with you but I can't. Let's just say the girl found what she needed in him a friend, a boyfriend and someone she can rely on no matter what, because she was the princess in distress and he was was the dragon that helped her, of course with the help of a a fairy called Levy. That's it for this story just remember there's someone whose waiting for you out there...<p> 


End file.
